The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Hasbro remake film)
Plot Same with some exceptions. Chapters Cast and Characters *'Bernard' (voiced by Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba, replacing Bob Newhart): The gray mouse who is Bianca's co-agent, husband and the film's main protagonist *'Bianca' (voiced by Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita, replacing the late Eva Gabor): The white mouse who is Bernard's agent, wife and the film's secondary protagonist *'Cody' (voiced by Cathy Weseluck in style of Spike, replacing Adam Ryen): a young boy and the film's deuteragonist and false protagonist *'Jake' (voiced by Tristan Rogers, reprising his role): The kangaroo mouse who is Bernard and Bianca's partner and the film's tritagonist *'Wibur' (voiced by Keith Ferguson in style of Han Solo, replacing the late John Candy): sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Orville's younger brother, and the film's tetartagonist *'Marahute' (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer, replacing Frank Welker): Wilbur's new wife, mother of the new-born hatchlings, and the film's supporting deuteragonist, later main supporting protagonist *'Percival C. McLeach' (voiced by Corey Burton in style of Captain Hook, replacing the late George C. Scott): The poacher who wants to be a an evil sorcerer, the black market and kidnapped Cody and the film's main antagonist *'Rachel' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall in style of Pearl, replacing Carla Meyer): Cody's mother and the film's minor protagonist *'Chairmouse' (voiced by Wally Wingert in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, replacing the late Bernard Fox): the mouse who was found in Rescue Aid Society and the film's minor supporting protagonist *'Faloo' (voiced by Linda Larkin in style of Princess Jasmine, replacing Carla Meyer): a female red kangaroo who has a husband and the film's secondary supporting protagonist *'Red' (voiced by Kirk Thornton in style of Saix, replacing Peter Fifth): a male red kangaroo who has a wife and the film's third supporting protagonist *'Polly' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren in style of Attina): a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the film's fourth supporting protagonist *'Krebbs' (voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Sultan, replacing the late Douglas Seale): a koala who joined to the Australian friends and the film's fifth supporting protagonist *'Frank' (voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Spider-Man, replacing the late Wayne Robson): a fill-necked lizard who joined to Cody's friends and the film's sixth supporting protagonist *'Baitmouse' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly, replacing the late Billy Barty): A mouse who was rescued by Cody and the film's seventh supporting protagonist *'Sparky' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): a fly can speak to his friends and the film's eighth supporting protagonist *'Nurse Mouse' (voiced by Russi Taylor, reprising her role): a nurse mice and the film's ninth supporting protagonist *'Joanna' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): McLeach's pet goanna and the film's tertiary antagonist, later main antihero *'Twister the Snake' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): a snake and the film's minor antagonist, later secondary antihero *'The Razorback' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): a pig and the film's second minor antagonist, later third antihero Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Film Remake